


The Quiet House

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Top!Cas, Vampires, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When is a monster not a monster? Oh, when you love it"<br/>Dean Winchester takes his younger brother out to a club, where he meets a beautiful and mysterious man named Castiel. Dean knows there is something wrong with Castiel, but he can't quite put his finger on it. Not until he wakes up the next morning with no heartbeat and fangs. It is not long before Castiel's call for him becomes so strong, he has no choice but to confront the man who made him into a monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After much demand, I've decided to put this up here :)

> _\--"When is a monster not a monster? Oh, when you love it"_
> 
>  

The club was alive with pulsing music and flashing lights. Young bodies pressed together to grind and kiss. Dean was not all that impressed, but he had come because Sam had wanted him to. Leave it to Sam to drag him to a nightclub, basically designed for wannabe vampires. It was because of Sam's new girlfriend, but Dean didn't trust her.

 

_"She's not good enough for you, Sammy," Dean had snarled at his brother as Sam had bedecked himself in the weirdest clothes he had ever seen his younger brother in. But, he was_ eighteen _and allowed to "experiment" whatever that meant._

_"I like her a lot," Sam replied defensively. "If you feel so concerned, you should come." Sam paused, looking Dean over. "But not dressed like that."_

 

_Dean laughed. "I ain't putting on makeup to babysit you."_

 

So, Dean had showed up to the goth club in his regular plaid and denim. Had been receiving odd stares all night? Yes. But he didn't care, especially not when he was constantly guarding his ass from being grabbed by overly handsy guys. He had expected Sam's new scene to be so... grabby.

 

Speaking of Sam.

Dean turned his eyes back on his little brother to make sure he was still there, which he was, he had promised not to leave. Sam was dancing with his girlfriend - _Meg_. They were a strange couple, but Dean wasn't going to begrudge him. Meg was hot. In fact, if Sam hadn't been so into her, _he_ would have hit on her.

 

Dean sighed, turning to the bartender to order another shot. Sam could drive him home if he got too drunk. With the shot in hand, Dean turned around, and almost had a heart attack. There was a guy - a ridiculously pretty guy - standing so close to him, he could smell the guy's cologne.

 

Dean startled and almost spilled his drink on himself. Glaring at the guy, Dean gave him a push to back off. "Find your own spot, asshat."

 

The stranger's head tilted to the side, as if he wasn't quite understanding of what Dean had meant, his blue eyes becoming bluer for a moment. But no, that was impossible. Dean shook his head and set the shot down. Perhaps, he'd had enough. He turned away from the guy, who was still standing nearby, eyes on Sam, ready to walk over and interrupt their love fest to tell them they were leaving. _Now_.

 

But then, a voice, soft, dark, and lilting filled his ear and made his knees weak. So weak, he would have collapsed, if not for the man's strong arms holding him upright. "My name is Castiel," he muttered against Dean's ear. "What is your name?"

 

"Dean," he replied instantly, not thinking about it.

 

Castiel walked around him, blocking his view of Sam, and smiling with half his mouth. He wasn't quite dressed like everyone else either - he wore all black, but he looked stylish, where the kids looked like they had gotten lost in Hot Topic. The black, long sleeved shirt he wore fit him right in the shoulders and the waist, showing off his body without being obnoxious about it, and his jeans fit his ass so well, Dean could tell from the front he had a nice one.

 

He had messy hair - like just had sex hair. His eyes did not bear any makeup, but Dean figured, if any guy could pull off makeup, it'd be this guy. His lips were plump and pink, and he looked so _amused_. Dean felt his legs turn to jelly and soon he fell against Castiel, who was happy to hold him upright.

 

"Shit- I think someone... drugged me," he said slowly, trying to keep his head clear.

 

"No," Castiel purred, running his fingers through his hair. "You're sober."

 

"Then what's wrong with me?" he whispered, feeling afraid. There was something _wrong_ with Castiel - like he wasn't exactly _human_.

Castiel chuckled and kissed him, which he hadn't expected at all. He was so stunned, he couldn't even shove Castiel off. His mouth tasted so good, it made him whimper and kiss back instead. He didn't want to stop kissing Castiel. He wanted Castiel to kiss him until he couldn't breathe.

 

"What are you?" he gasped when Castiel pulled away from his mouth.

 

Castiel winked and they were walking away. Dean tried to cry out but he couldn't fight Castiel. He was leaving Sam and they were outside. His body was on fire, Dean wanted out of his clothes, and he wanted bent over his car, and he wanted _fucked_. He had only felt this way once before; when he had turned fifteen, he had been scouring the internet for porn to fuel his sexual fantasies. He had ended up on a gay porn website, and had watched video after video of men being fucked by other men.

After he had spent himself and half a box of tissues, he had been lying in his bed, breathing hard, legs open, and he had whimpered, his spent cock throbbing. He had wanted a large man to come into his room and fucked him as hard as possible. He had wanted it so bad he had slid his hands down his body and tried to finger himself, but at the first hint of pain, he'd stopped and banished the thoughts away.

 

He wasn't gay.

 

He didn't want Castiel, but his body didn't listen to him. Neither did his mouth. Soon, he found himself kissing Castiel up against a black car, not his, letting Castiel rake his jacket off and slide long finger-nailed hands up his shirt to scratch his chest and pinch his nipples. Becoming a panting and whimpering mess suddenly didn't feel so embarrassing, not even when Castiel eased him into the backseat and pulled his jeans off, followed by his sticky boxers, his cock shiny with precome already.

 

Castiel smiled, clearly pleased at the sight, and then he was swallowing Dean down, sucking him hard, bobbing his head. Dean groaned, punching his fist along the leather seat of the car, trying to open his legs up. He felt like a slut. Like a whore. And it felt good. His cock throbbed in desperation and his skin had a fire burning beneath the surface.

 

" _Oh my God_ ," he moaned, staring up at the top of the car, panting as he felt his toes curl. "Fuck, Fuck- you're making me come-."

 

Castiel stopped, pulling off of him with a disappointed stare. One look and that was enough, Dean could feel his orgasm staving off. "Not yet," he said firmly. Dean nodded, wanting to please Castiel more than anything.

 

"I'm going to turn you," Castiel whispered, laying on top of him to kiss and nip his neck.

 

"What's that?" Dean asked, figuring it was some _term_ used by gay men in bed.

 

Castiel chuckled and then Dean felt searing pain in his neck. He screamed and tried to throw Castiel off, but Castiel's hand snagged onto his arm and pressed it back down so firmly, Dean felt as if he had an iron weight resting on him. The world was spinning. He was cold. Toward the end, Dean turned his eyes weakly on Castiel and saw his lips stained red, and he looked pleased, and then Dean felt his body come with a snap of Castiel's fingers and then nothing at all.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, he's waking up."

 

Dean groaned, his eyes slowly opening as he reached up to clutch his head. His body felt as if a truck had driven over it and his head was no better. "Oh shit- Who turned on the lights?"

 

"We don't have lights on," came Sam's concerned reply. "It's dark in here, Dean."

 

Dean winced, trying to open his eyes, but every time he did, he felt his head throb, so he gave up and let his head rest on the pillow.

"Where am I?"

 

"Home," Meg said."We found you outside, passed out."

 

"What happened?" Sam asked, pressing a cold cloth to his forehead.

"I dunno," he replied offhandedly and then he paused out of fear.

 

"Shit, I really can't remember-... Ugh, get off me, guys, it's hot."

Sam backed off. "You want us to leave you alone?" he asked timidly.

"Yeah- yeah just let me sleep it off, kay?" Dean heard them leave and then he was able to relax, feeling his chest. Lying to Sam was easy when he wasn't feeling well. He reached to touch his wrist but he felt nothing thrumming.

 

He didn't have a heartbeat.

Panicking, Dean sat up, forcing his eyes to open, wincing as his head throbbed in protest. It was too bright, even though Sam claimed it was dark in his room. Everything was too bright. He wanted to scream, but he was standing up, and scrambling to find something to cover his window. A heavy blanket. Anything.

 

Castiel had done something to his last night and then _left_. "That fucking shit," he growled, finally throwing his comforter between his curtains and blinds, doing his best to block out the light. He checked the clock. It was almost noon.

 

_"I am going to turn you."_

 

Dean shivered as he remembered the words, the blood on Castiel's mouth. It had been his blood. Daring to brave the light from his laptop, Dean began to use the internet to search. It wasn't long before the terms brought up:

 

_vampire_

\- _1\. a corpse supposed, in European folklore, to leave its grave at night to drink the blood of the living by biting their necks with long pointed canine teeth._

 

Dean gagged. Had he been turned into a corpse? It explained the lack of a heartbeat. _No this is nuts_ , he thought angrily. _Vampires don't exist._ That didn't stop him from getting up and going to look in the mirror. His reflection was still there. He opened his mouth and checked his teeth. Normal. No fangs.

 

He shook his head. Maybe he was just tired. He needed to sleep. As he thought on it, Dean realized he felt drained, and crawling back under as many blankets as possible sounded perfect. So he did.

 

⚰☠⚰

 

_"Dean. Come to me."_

 

Dean sat up, throwing the blankets aside, and he could feel his legs moving without his permission. He gathered up his coat, keys, and then he was out the door, even ignoring Sam's question as to where he was going. Quite frankly, he had no idea anyway.

 

_"Dean. Come to me. Come to me. Come to me."_

 

"I'm coming," he growled in annoyance as he climbed into his car and drove. He had an inkling of a feeling he knew who he was going to see, even if he didn't know the where. "Better hope I got enough gas to get to you, you fucking _prick_."

 

_"Dean. Come to me. I need you."_

 

The voice was the same as the one in the club - lilting, deep, comforting, almost kind. It made his dick ache, which only made him angrier. If Castiel had made him into a vampire, they were going to have words, and he was going to make Cas switch him back. _No, don't give him a pet name. It's just Castiel. The asshole._

 

_"Dean. Faster."_

 

Dean felt his foot pressing on the gas and soon he was doing _well_ over the speed limit and he could tell the car was off toward the coast. If Castiel lived by the sea, he'd throw the bastard in, see if he could survive some rough ocean knocks against a rock. Quietly hoping there weren't cops around, Dean went around a corner so fast, he almost lost control of the car, cursing Castiel even _more_ for almost making him wreck his Baby.

 

Flashing lights appeared in his rearview and he groaned. He couldn't stop. He couldn't even lift his foot to slow down, so he continued to do well over ninety down the road until the car slowed down on its own as he pulled up in front of a nice house - no a _mansion_. It was beautiful, even Dean could see that much. The full moon high overhead lit up the ocean behind, and Dean took in the windows - there were _many_ windows.

When he got out of the car, the police were telling him to stop, and Dean hoped they didn't shoot him. But then, Castiel was there, and he was walking out to him. Unlike the night before, he looked almost normal - in a pair of gray sweatpants hanging low on his hips and a well fitted white undershirt. Dean felt his dick wake up and he glared down at himself.

 

Popping a boner in front of the cops didn't seem like a good idea.

"Problem, Officer?" Castiel purred, the same voice he had used in the club. Dean shivered. It was just so damn beautiful.

 

"Evening, Mr. Novak," the Officer greeted. "This man was doing well over the speed limit, I have to give him a ticket, I apologize-."

 

Castiel's eyes lit up. Literally. Dean's jaw fell open and then he looked back at the cop and saw the man straighten up to his full height, becoming robotic. Just like he had been a moment ago.

 

"Go home, Officer Singer. Your business is not with me or Dean."

 

"I will go home," Officer Singer replied and then he was in his car and driving away.

 

Dean stammered and looked at Castiel, who looked smug. "Okay, _that_ ," he pointed after the cop, "you have to teach me."

 

"I thought you were angry with me," Castiel replied as he walked toward the front door.

 

Dean blinked. "What?" he asked, feeling his body grow cold.

 

"I believe you wanted to... toss me into the sea." Castiel gestured at the ocean behind the house. "Please, feel free to try, boy."

 

Feeling ashamed, Dean trudged up after Castiel and followed him into the house. The inside was even more lovely than the outside. Where the outside looked modern, polished, and almost futuristic, the inside was a hodgepodge of odds and ends, yet somehow, fitting together harmoniously. There were bookshelves and rugs and globes and statues and trinkets and cabinets - it was overwhelming.

 

"Jesus," he whispered, following behind Castiel, walking through the maze, toward a less crowded room. It was clearly a living room, with a ridiculously large television, a couch that looked so damn comfortable Dean _wanted_ to sit and stay, and a plush rug. Dean paused before walking onto it.

 

"Come here, Dean," Castiel commanded and he had no choice but to walk over. "I assume you figured it out by now, most of my Fledglings do."

 

Dean sat down beside Cas on the couch - and _God yes_ \- it was extremely soft. "You made me like you," he whispered. "Into a..."

 

"Go on," Castiel urged, leaning into him. "Say it."

 

Dean groaned when Castiel kissed his neck. "You're a vampire," he hissed, grabbing on Castiel's wrist, when the vampire slid his hand to cup him through his jeans. He didn't _want_ to be hard, but he was, he was aching for Cas to touch him.

 

"Yes," Castiel affirmed, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "Yes, I am."

 

Dean allowed Castiel to lay him back against the arm of the couch and he watched as Castiel stripped him. His shoes, socks, jeans, underwear, until he was naked from the waist down. His cock bobbed and practically begged for Castiel's attention.

 

"I hate you," he told Castiel angrily. "Who the fuck do you think you are, huh? Just- just making normal people into a monster!"

 

Castiel paused his hand, having been reaching to finger him this time. "I beg your pardon?" he whispered dangerously.

 

"I _said_ you're a monster," he growled, spitting in Castiel's face. The other vampire recoiled and wiped his eye slowly and deliberately. "Change me back."

That made Castiel laugh, but it was a bitter sound. "I can't," he replied offhandedly. "Once it's done, it's done. There is no changing back. You are lucky I am willing to take care of you. Many Makers will let their vampire Children walk around the world without guidance. I will teach you my ways, you will be a good vampire-."

 

Dean laughed too, just as bitter. "No such thing, pal."

 

"How would you know?"

 

"Because, monsters can't be good," Dean replied coldly. "And screw you, I don't _need_ you, you pathetic loser. Let me go, I've got a family to take care of."

 

Castiel frowned, looking truly offended now. "You speak of your brother."

 

"Yeah... how did you know about Sam?"

 

"I looked you up after I left you," he replied. "I usually do not choose Fledglings with families, but I made a mistake with you... That does not sway me to release you from my care."

Dean snarled and when Castiel kissed him this time, he clawed at his chest through the shirt, and tried to kick him more than once, but with each kiss and each touch, he felt his body melding against Castiel. He groaned, slowly giving in and obeying, allowing Castiel to touch him - his fingers slid inside of him, they were cold, but they staved the fire in his body.

 

It wasn't long before he was panting and whimpering, coming on his shirt and stomach. It was embarrassing how quickly Castiel could get him off. When the vampire shifted to push his sweatpants down, Dean glimpsed his cock, feeling his body clench around Castiel's fingers in anticipation. He wanted Castiel inside him _now_.

"Patient, Child," Castiel whispered and Dean remembered then Castiel could read his mind.

 

"Now," he insisted, pulling his legs up so Castiel had enough room to work.

 

Castiel smirked. "At least you are eager once warmed up."

 

When Castiel started to push into him, he gritted his teeth at the pain, but he wanted it. He each reached to grab Castiel's ass and pull him in faster than necessary. Castiel's eyes lit up at the initiative, and soon Castiel was grinding against him, barely keeping their bodies far apart.

 

Dean stared up at the ceiling as pleasure lit his body on fire. He could feel it burning beneath his skin, as if if he scratched, it would burst free. He moaned uncontrollably, his mouth hanging open. As he grew closer to his orgasm, he felt them - his teeth shifted and Dean gasped. The fangs pricked his lip and Castiel smiled, flashing his own.

 

At the sight of Castiel's fangs, his power, Dean almost came, tilting his head back to offer up his neck. He whimpered, trying to urge Castiel to bite and claim him. He had no idea what was making him act this way, he hated Castiel, he wanted to shove a stake in the guy's chest, but when Castiel finally bit him, Dean felt himself coming, and he was making a huge mess between them, clenching Castiel hard.

Sex with Castiel was good.

 

It was bad.

 

It was everything he had ever wanted in a lover.

Castiel grunted and came soon after, going still once he kissed the wound on Dean's neck. Still high on his own orgasm, Dean stared up at the ceiling and smiled dreamily. Everything felt amazing.

 

"It won't work," Castiel said, drawing him from his thoughts, and then he was pulling up his sweat pants and standing up to walk away. "The stake, that is."

 

Dean growled and slammed his head back against the arm of the couch, wishing Castiel would _get out of his head_. "Yeah, fuck you too!"

Castiel laughed.

 


	3. Chapter 3

_"Dean where have you been? I've been trying to reach you for days! You can't just take off like this! I mean I know I'm eighteen now, but you said_ school _was my job, Dean. And how can I pay the rent..? Dean,_ please _, come back. Please?_ "

 

Dean slowly hung up, pressing his phone to his forehead, feeling sick to his stomach. If that were even possible anymore. Sam was worried about him, he had sounded as if he were on the verge of tears. He had to get back _home_ , and away from Castiel. Soon.

 

Today.

 

Dean stood and walked up the stairs slowly. Castiel had been on the phone, asking him to go downstairs to wait for him, whatever that meant, but he needed to get home now. He couldn't just leave Sam all alone.

 

The hallway was dark and there were faded pictures in dirty glass frames. Dean paused when a familiar face caught his eye. his food froze in front of him and he wheeled around to stare at the photograph. A layer of dust obscured his view, so Dean wiped it away with his sleeve, and his jaw fell open.

That was Castiel.

 

He was _in_ the old photograph. The date on the photo was dated to the early 1900s. Castiel looked the same in the photograph as he did now, young, fit, handsome. Castiel was a lot older than Dean had been anticipating. He walked down the aisle of photographs and watched them become more modern and turn from black and white to color. The family members were the same. They didn't change.

 

It was eerie as _fuck_.

Shuddering, Dean continued on down the hall, and opened Castiel's door, not bothering to knock. He wasn't about to start being polite to this asshole now. No matter _how_ good the sex felt. Castiel startled and hung up his phone, looking annoyed he had been interrupted. Dean didn't care.

 

"Look, I gotta go. My brother needs me and while you may wanna play house and screw me for eternity, I don't got time for that, so I'm taking off. Don't play those fucking mind games with me either, you fucking monster."

 

Castiel tilted his head again, just like when they had first met. "You are leaving..."

 

"Yes," Dean replied firmly. "Good _bye_." He turned around and went to leave, but the door slammed shut on its own accord, and he startled, spinning back around in time to blink and then Castiel was in his face. "Jesus-."

 

"You cannot leave," Castiel whispered. "If you wish for your brother, all you have to do is _ask_."

 

"Oh hell no, _no_ way are you going to turn him too! No fucking way, you _sick_ fuck!" Dean shoved Castiel back, stunned when it worked. Castiel flew back and slammed into the wall hard, almost knocking a hole in the dry wall. He stared, stammered, and prayed Castiel didn't retaliate.

 

When Castiel looked at him again, his eyes were electric blue, glowing, and furious. "You do not disobey your _Maker_ ," he snarled.

 

"Is this why your little family out there ain't here no more?!" he demanded, hoping to sling some mud into Castiel's face. "Huh?! Because you're a rude, awful, _fucked up_ sunuvabitch?!"

 

The light in Castiel's eyes dissipated slightly. "What?" he gasped.

"Yeah, you _heard_ me. I saw your little cult pictures out in the hall. Where are all those people. Are those your little lost Fledglings, huh?! They all _leave_ you. I don't blame them," Dean spat vehemently. He angrily knocked more of Castiel's stuff over, feeling powerful for the first time in days.

 

Castiel stared at him, taking a step back, as if _he_ were afraid now. "Dean-."

 

"Well?!" Dean roared. " _Tell me_!"

 

Castiel shook his head. "It is not your business." He straightened his spine and pushed his shoulders back, but Dean could see there was a hint of pain in his eyes. "Go downstairs and wait for me, that is an _order_."

 

Dean growled, wanting to punch Castiel in the face, but he could feel his body moving, and soon he was downstairs, practically chained to a chair. He would not allow Sam to become like them. He would kill Castiel first.

 

⚰☠⚰

 

"Has he come back yet?" Meg asked as she walked up to Sam who was sitting on the porch, tears streaking down his face.

 

"No," he whimpered, rubbing his eyes helplessly. "I shouldn't have went out that night... I must have done something to make him mad and take off-."

 

" _No_ , Sam, this is not your fault!" Meg rushed over and hugged him, pulling his face to her bosom. "It's _not_ your fault."

 

Sam could only sniffle in response to Meg's comforting. He had never lost Dean before, but this time, he had a feeling Dean would not be coming back. He was an orphan - his mother _long_ dead, his father dead in the ground, and now Dean had left.

 

"I don't know what to do," he whispered pathetically. "I'm scared, Meg."

 

"As you should be," came a deep voice, which startled both of them. A handsome man stood on the other side of the gate, staring at them casually. "You are Sam Winchester, yes?"

 

Sam nodded a little, his eyes wide. "Who are you?"

 

"My name is Castiel Novak... I know where your brother is."

 

Sam stood up, feeling his heart hammer in his chest harder than before. "You do?"

 

"Sam don't believe him! He's probably just some perv!" Meg cried, grasping onto his elbow. "C'mon, let's call the cops."

 

Castiel tsked and then he _moved_. Sam could have sworn he had seen the man barely move a muscle, but he was standing right in front of them. "Come with me, Sam," Castiel said, his voice changing. It was lighter, more melodic. It made Sam nervous. "Please."

 

"Sam, don't listen to him!"

 

Castiel turned his eyes on Meg and she froze, as if she couldn't move. Sam took a step back, but then Castiel had those blue eyes on _him_. "Sam," he said, holding out his hand, "with me."

Sam felt his arm move and he couldn't stop it. His body followed Castiel, while his mind screamed at him to stop. He didn't know what to do. There was something wrong with Castiel Novak.

 

⚰☠⚰

 

"C'mon _Sam_ , pick up the fucking phone," Dean growled into the receiver, finally throwing it angrily at the couch pillow, watching it bounce a few times.

 

The front door opened and closed and Dean put his face in his hands in defeat. Killing Castiel would be the only way he'd be able to get back to Sam now.

 

"Dean!"

 

He startled and looked up. It was Sam... and Castiel. Dean growled and stood, marching over and yanking Sam into his arms in a tight hug. "I am _so_ sorry Sammy," he whispered. "This psycho won't let me leave."

 

"He's _weird_ ," Sam whispered. "What's the matter with him? Why didn't you call the cops? Did he take your phone?"

 

"It's more complicated than that..." Dean began awkwardly.

 

"I mean, c'mon Dean, you could _so_ take that guy. I'll hold him down-."

 

"Sam," Dean said sternly, "There _is_ something wrong with him... and with me."

 

"What?" Sam asked.

 

"Remember when we... watched that vampire movie... Um... Underworld? And you kinda wished vampires were _real_?" Dean asked slowly, feeling stupid for having to explain this to Sam at all.

 

"Yeah, but I was joking..." Sam trailed off, blinking in a sudden flash of recognition. "Wait, are you suggesting what I _think_ you're suggesting?"

 

Dean sighed, turning his eyes on Castiel. "You bite him and I will _kill_ you," he promised coldly.

 

"Oh my God, you _are_! Dean, vampires aren't-."

 

Dean tried to work his fangs down, but he wasn't as good at it as Castiel. It was awkward and slow but finally, they slid down, and the sight made Sam yank away. Feeling his baby brother pull away from him hurt, but he didn't blame Sam either. Rolling his jaw around a few times, Dean finally got the fangs to go away again. From the look on Castiel's face, he knew he looked ridiculous.

 

"They are," Castiel said. "I made your brother one-."

 

Sam spun around and punched Castiel in the nose. Dean's jaw fell open and he would have _clapped_ , if he hadn't felt so damned worried Castiel would retaliate. Dean stepped forward and placed himself between Castiel and Sam.

 

"Thanks Sam," he said, "been wanting to do that this whole time."

"How could you?!" Sam screamed at Castiel, tears running down his face. "You selfish jerk!"

 

Dean grinned, proud of Sam for not taking Castiel's shit. It was nice. "Hey, the kid's got a point. How about you _share_ with the class there, Cas."

 

Castiel's nose, once bleeding, began to stitch itself back together. It was the freakiest thing to date Castiel could do, and that included all of the mind fucking. "I turned your brother because I liked him-."

 

"You don't even _know_ him!" Sam screamed. "I hate you! If you did him, you gotta do me."

 

"Sam _no_ way!" Dean yelled, snatching onto the back of Sam's shirt before he could walk over to Castiel. "You are _not_ turning into a monster. No fucking way."

 

"But _Dean_ ," Sam sobbed, tears running down his face uncontrollably. "Vampires _live forever_... You can't _leave_ me again!"

Knife.

Chest.

Heart.

 

Dean felt his eyes own tear up but when he cried, something thicker than water leaked freak of his eyes. Sam gasped and he reached up to touch his cheek. His fingers came away stained red. He was crying blood.

 

"Shit-, I'm sorry-." He tried to wipe up the mess, but he only made it worse. "Sammy, I don't want you to be like _this_! With _him_!"

 

"Then _you_ make me," Sam whispered, staring at him as he walked up to wipe Dean's face. "Please? I can't let you leave me again..."

Dean wrapped an arm around Sam and glared at Castiel with daggers in his eyes. "I swear to God, I will slaughter you in your fucking sleep. You better go to bed with the damn door locked and barricaded."

 

Castiel did not say anything. His face remained a stoic mask. "If you wish to turn your brother, all you have to do is drain him and feed him your blood. Do not kill him... Dead man's blood kills vampires."

_Bingo_. Dean nodded, taking Sam's arm and dragging him up the stairs to the room Castiel had given him. He knew he looked a monstrous mess, but he wanted to make sure Sam was okay.

 

"Dean, please do this," Sam whimpered. "Please..."

 

Dean sighed, angrily pulling his shirt off to wipe his face with. "Son of a bitch!" he yelled, picking up the nearest chair and sending it sailing through the window.

 

Sam flinched.

 

Dean eventually nodded tiredly. "Okay," he said, feeling exhausted. "God help me, but okay."

 

⚰☠⚰

 

Dean stormed down the steps in the morning, feeling starved. He didn't want to drink blood, but now that Sam was one of them, he had to stick around and take care of Sam. Just like always. He made his way into the kitchen, blessedly finding it empty.

 

He walked over and yanked open the fridge. Amongst the regular food were packets of blood. Why Castiel had so much human food, Dean had no idea, but he picked up a packet and snatched up a glass from the dish  drainer. He tried not to think about it too hard as he poured the blood into the glass. _It's just... thick tomato juice. That's all._

 

Stomach churning, Dean took a sip, and felt his hunger heighten. Groaning, Dean tossed the glass back and drank it all down eagerly, gluttonously. it hit the spot and his hunger began to fade. He sighed, relieved, and then he caught sight of Castiel. He was outside, sitting on the back porch swing, watching the sun pass up over the horizon.

Dean rolled his eyes and walked over to the back door, yanking it open. "Hey."

 

Castiel glanced over at him. "Is it done?" he asked, sounding tired.

"Yep." Dean walked over and pointed a finger in Castiel's face. "Listen to me real good, you spineless dick, I will kill you one day, and I will _love_ it."

 

Castiel looked up at him, their eyes meeting. Dean could see they were sunken into his skull, the dark circles under them were as dark as bruises. He looked terrible, if Dean were honest for a moment. Not at all what he had looked like a few nights ago.

  
"I know," Castiel whispered in reply, slowly turning his gaze back to the ocean.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Dean woke up to feeling a heavy weight rest over him. He wanted to roll his eyes, because if it were Castiel dying for affection, he would laugh him into the next Century. Prying his eyes open, he almost shoved the body off of him, but when his hands went to grasp onto the mystery waist, he realized quickly it was _not_ Castiel.

 

“I’m hungry and horny, Dean,” Sam whined.

 

Dean blinked, full awake then, as he realized it was his naked brother lying on top of him, his hazel eyes black from his pupils being so large. His eyes widened and he tried to push Sam away. “Fuck, Sammy! Get dressed!”

 

“But I want you,” Sam insisted, nuzzling his face along Dean’s neck, pressing kisses into his skin. “I _need_ you.”

 

Dean shuddered and tried to get out of bed, his legs becoming entangled in the blankets. “Stay here,” he said sternly, finally breaking free enough to open the bedroom door and stumble to Castiel’s bedroom, throwing open the door. He had no idea what time it was, but Castiel liked to sleep late, so Dean figured he would be in bed still.

 

Castiel sat up at the sound of Dean coming in. “What is it?”

 

Dean pointed and gesticulated back at the open doorway helplessly. There was a severe cut between his spinal cord and his brain, so forming words had become extremely difficult. “Sam... I- I-... He’s...”

 

“He is asking to have sex with you?” Castiel asked.

Dean stammered some more and nodded, his eyes raking over Castiel’s bedhead. He hated Castiel and his sexy hair, but all he wanted to do was crawl into bed with his Maker and make love with him. It was frustrating. “Yes,” he finally managed.

 

Castiel sighed. “It is a _problem_ with many Makers and Children... The Child becomes fueled with lust for their Maker... no matter their relationship with their Maker before death.”

 

“I can’t have sex with my little brother,” Dean spat. “That’s fucked up.”

 

_But you want to._

 

The unfinished sentence flew through his brain and he wanted to punch himself in the face. God help him, he did.

 

“If you do, I do blame you,” Castiel replied quietly. “It is quite common for Makers and Fledglings to have sexual relations.”

 

“Is that why I can’t get enough of you?” he snarled.

 

“Possibly.”

 

He rolled his eyes. “Any way to make him _stop_?”

 

“Sexual gratification usually calms the storm.”

 

“I was afraid of that... _You_ are not having sex with him,” he added angrily. “No ifs, ands, or buts.”

 

Castiel sighed and laid back down. “Have I suggested that? You must think so low of me, Dean.”

 

“You’ve got _no_ idea,” he replied coldly as he turned and walked back out of Castiel’s room, being petty enough to leave the door open, even as he returned and shut his own. Sam was still naked on the bed, looking almost sex kittenish, with the way he stretched out on it, his legs open, and eyes dark with lust.

 

“ _Dean_ ,” Sam whined.

 

“Sammy... I’m real sorry,” he muttered as he walked over to the bed, slowly going to rest on his knees on the mattress. “I’m so sorry I did this to you.”

 

Sam sat up and kissed him, pressing their lips together, his tongue already running along Dean’s bottom lip. There was nothing chaste about the kiss, especially not when he opened his mouth, and Sam’s tongue slid against his. Dean groaned, sliding a hand up to cup the back of Sam’s head, locking his fingers in the long hair, giving it a firm tug. Sam pulled back, his lips swollen from the kiss, his little cock hard with need.

 

Dean cast a quick prayer to the cosmos and wrapped his hand around Sam and began to stroke him to a finish. Sam whimpered and whined as Dean eased him back against the pillows.

 

“Feel good?” Dean asked quietly as he worked Sam’s cock in his hand, stroking him faster the wetter he grew.

 

Sam moaned and nodded, looking as sex crazed as he must have the first time Castiel had had _him_. “Yes,” he panted, “don’t stop, don’t stop.”

 

“I’m not stopping, Sammy,” he promised, rubbing his thumb along Sam’s head, watching the flesh turn angry red. It was wrong to be doing this to his brother, he knew that in the forefront of his mind, but in the back... the dark back of his mind, he felt a real lust for Sam. His fangs were hard behind his lips, and he wanted to eat Sam out until his brother came so hard he saw stars.

 

Sam apparently wanted the same thing, because he was trying to push his head down. “ _Dean_ ,” he whined again, wriggling his hips enticingly.

 

Dean groaned, shifting to lay down between Sammy’s legs, dipping his tongue against Sam’s unused rim. He began to lick and spread him eagerly, his hand still working Sam’s cock. Listening to Sam’s moans, Dean began to gyrate against the bed, enjoying the feeling of the soft sheets beneath his own hard cock. Just like with Cas, the sex was good, it was bad, it was everything he had ever wanted.

 

Sam whimpered as Dean slid his tongue inside of him, eagerly fucking his hole with slow thrusts. He felt Sam’s thighs tense for a moment and then that was the only warning he had before Sam came. Dean groaned, lapping at Sam eagerly while his brother’s cock spilled and his hole began to clench with each wave of pleasure. The bed rocked as Dean sped up his thrusts, curling his toes, as he too began to come, staining the bed and his stomach.

 

Once Sam’s orgasm faded, he began to relax, and Dean crawled up his body, kissing his neck and chest. Sam sighed, his nipples as hard as his cock had been, so Dean sucked on those too, nipping, and teasing them until they were pink and swollen.

 

“Dean, Dean stop,” Sam managed to pant.

 

He paused in his expedition, glancing up at Sam in question. “What’s the matter?”

 

“I’m tired,” Sam replied quietly. “And hungry.”

 

Dean nodded and quickly climbed off of him, feeling all at once, dirty and vile. “I’ll go get you something, you rest.”

 

“Okay,” Sam replied sleepily.

 

Dean paused in the doorway, glancing back at Sam and how he stretched out on the bed just like he would have at home. As he walked down the steps, Dean felt sick. Fucking his little brother was a whole new low for him. It was just one more reason to kill Castiel. Soon.

 

⚰☠⚰

 

“I like the house.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes and continued to flip through the channels. He would give Castiel credit, ever since Sam had been turned, he had given them both free reign of the house, mostly staying upstairs away from both of them.

 

“It’s nice,” Sam continued insistently. “Better than _ours_.”

 

“Hey, we had a nice house,” he spat angrily, offended. “I worked my ass off for that house, thank you very much.”

 

“It was tiny,” Sam replied, laying his head on Dean’s knee.

 

“Yeah, well, it’s not like I’m Mr. Master’s Degree. I didn’t even graduate high school, Sam.” He was angry that now Sam wouldn’t either. He was making a mental list of reasons to kill Castiel, and _that_ one was number one.

 

“You’re mad,” Sam said, always knowing Dean’s emotions.

 

“Yeah, I’m mad! You won’t get to graduate and it pisses me off,” Dean snarled. “I _hate_ him. I hope he dies an awful fucking death and we get to live in his fucking house and burn his shit.”

 

“Jesus, Dean,” Sam said, lifting his head up. “Could you _be_ more angry?”

 

“He made me make you a monster, Sam, yeah, I’m angry.” He shut the TV off in annoyance. Thousands of channels and nothing was on. It was ridiculous.

 

Sam sighed and climbed into Dean’s lap, straddling it, looking too eager for sex again. “Well, let’s fuck on his couch, and dirty it up.”

 

Dean snorted. “He already fucked me on the couch, I don’t think he’ll care too much.”

 

Sam bit his lip. “Fine, let’s break some more stuff, then.”

 

“Like what?” Dean asked, feeling exhausted. He needed to feed again.

 

“I don’t know.” Sam glanced around and then stood up, walking over to a glass cabinet full of glass figurines. There were hundreds of bees in the cabinent. It was really weird and Dean tried to ignore it. “Let’s break some of these.”

 

Dean laughed, resting his head on his hand on the back of the couch. “I don’t know Sam...”

 

“Well, it’ll help you get some frustration out. C’mon.” Sam pulled the cabinet door open and picked up a figurine at random. “Let’s throw them against the wall.”

 

Normally, Dean would have been abhorred over the idea of breaking someone else’s stuff, especially expensive stuff. But when Sam threw the little glass bee against the wall and it shattered, he couldn’t stop himself from getting up to join him. Sam pressed a figurine into his palm, and Dean wrapped his fingers around it angrily.

 

“This is for you,” he growled as he smashed the little bee against the floor. It shattered, the pieces flying all around the room. It felt good. Breaking Castiel’s belongings. “Gimme another one.”

 

Sam pressed another into his palm. “Feels good, doesn’t it?”

 

He laughed and broke another. “That’s for me!” And another. “That’s for all the other poor saps Castiel screwed over.”

 

Sam giggled and broke a few too. Soon, the shelf they had been snatching figurines from was becoming horridly empty. Dean lost count of how many figurines they smashed, but they finally stopped, when Castiel’s horrified voice came from behind them.

 

“What are you doing?!” Castiel cried.

 

Dean slowly turned around, the last little bee in his hand. He held it up and cruelly dropped it, letting Castiel watch it fall and smash into the ground. “Oops.”

 

Castiel stared at the glass mess in shock, his mouth open in a horrified _o_ and his eyes full of sadness. He had never seen Castiel look so sad. Perhaps, if he annoyed Castiel enough, he’d let them both go from their prison.

 

“Why would you do this?” Castiel asked, sounding honestly upset. “Those are _mine_.”

 

“Yeah,” Dean replied as he walked over to sit on the couch again, “which is why I did it. See? You answered your own question, you’re so smart.”

 

Sam snorted out a laugh and then slammed his hands over his mouth in shame. Castiel walked over, trying to avoid the glass pieces, but it was basically impossible. He slid down onto the floor, picking a few up, holding them in his hands brokenly.

 

“It’s just a few bee figurines. Jesus, stop overreacting, you big baby,” Dean snapped, rolling his eyes. “Just go buy some more.”

 

Castiel dropped the pieces, weakly standing again. “They cannot be replaced,” he replied coldly. “Some of them were hundreds of years old.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes again. Castiel was pathetic. It was almost sad and Dean _almost_ felt sorry for the bastard. “Whatever.”

 

He heard Castiel walk back upstairs and then Sam was slowly sitting down next to him. From the look on Sam’s face, he could see Sam was feeling guilty.

 

“Dean, we shouldn’t have done that...” He looked over at Dean in horror. “That was so mean, why did we do that?”

 

“Hey, it wasn’t _my_ idea,” Dean pointed out. “That was all you.”

 

Sam teared up. “I didn’t mean to hurt his feelings, I was just- I felt bad for you, I wanted you to feel better-.”

 

“Hey, hey.” Dean turned and pulled Sam to his chest, rubbing his back. “Don’t feel bad for him, that’s what he wants. He’s a manipulative bastard. He just wants you to feel bad for him, that’s all.”

 

“We _broke_ his stuff,” Sam sobbed, “how _awful_ are we?!”

 

“Not as awful as him,” Dean said sternly. “C’mon, _bee_ figurines? Fucking _weird_ , those little bees needed to get away from him anyway.” He did not want Sam to feel bad for Castiel. Not when he was going to kill the guy in the end.

 

“How would you feel if he broke Baby?” Sam countered. “How would you feel if he smashed Baby?”

 

“If he smashes Baby, I’m going to smash his head into the wall.”

 

“Well, what if you collected little Baby’s? What if you collected tiny, car Impalas... and then he just... broke them? Some of them are ones you can’t get ever again because they’re real old, but he breaks them anyway... because he’s mad at you...” Sam sighed, pulling away so he could cuddle the pillows on the couch, looking small and defeated.

 

Dean groaned. “Okay, okay.” He stood and stormed off toward the steps, angrily climbing them two at a time. He was only apologizing because Sam was upset, not because he was sorry.

 

Castiel’s door was shut and when Dean tried the handle, he realized it was locked. Biting his lip, Dean knocked this time, hoping Castiel would come and let him in. “Cas?” he called.

 

“Go away, Dean,” Castiel replied darkly.

 

“I’m sorry,” Dean managed to say. “I’m sorry I broke your stuff.”

“No you’re not.”

 

“I am-.”

 

“I can read your mind, Dean,” Castiel replied tiredly. “You are not sorry.”

 

He glowered, ready to punch a hole through Castiel’s door. “Get out of my head, you fucking weirdo-.” He cut off when the door was yanked open and Castiel was standing in its place, looking furious.

 

“I am tired of you,” Castiel snarled. “I am tired of your insults. I am tired of your disposition. If you wish to kill me Dean Winchester, then please, feel free. Perhaps, it will free me of this whining! I have had many Fledglings, but I have _never_ had one as impetulant as you!”

 

Dean wanted to punch Castiel in the face, but he held back. “Oh, I will kill you, when you least expect it. It’ll be great.”

 

“I _can’t_ wait,” Castiel replied sarcastically. “Go away, the sight of you disgusts me.”

 

“ _Good_!” Dean roared. “Maybe you’ll keep your tiny pecker outta me then!”

  
Castiel slammed the door shut in his face and Dean punched it so hard, he broke part of the paneling. It still felt good to break Castiel’s belongings.

 


	5. Chapter 5

A knock on the bedroom door did not make Dean pause his video game as he and Sam tried to outdo each other on _Super Smash Bros_. He smirked when he was finally able to toss Pikachu into the void.

 

“Ha!” he cried with a triumphant grin.

 

“I hate you,” Sam replied as he prepared to retaliate.

 

The knock came again.

 

Dean continued to ignore it.

 

“Should we get that?” Sam asked.

 

“Nope,” Dean replied as he aggressively hit the buttons, as if that would help him beat Sam again. “Son of a bitch!”

 

The door finally opened of its own accord and Castiel came into their shared room. They had taken over the large bedroom with _stuff_. Guilt tripping Castiel was one of Dean’s favorite pass times. By making him feel like shit, Dean was able to snag them a PS4, an Xbox, a 50” screen TV, as many games as Sam wanted, and a subscription to Casa Erotica. Dean was slowly but surely starting to love doing nothing and getting rewarded for it.

 

“Boys,” Castiel said.

 

Dean continued to ignore him. “Dude, I am _kicking_ your ass,” he practically cackled. Sam sat up on his knees on the bed, hitting the buttons just as hard as Dean, but to no avail, Dean was soon the winner of the round.

 

“Boys, please,” Castiel said, sounding tired. “I need you to pay attention.”

 

Sam was the one to pause the game and look at Castiel angrily. “ _What_?” Dean did not bother to look at Castiel, he just stared ahead at the television screen.

 

“Tonight, there are important people coming, and it is very imperative that you both behave. Please. If you do as I say and do not act up, I will buy you something else that you wish.” Castiel stared at them both pleadingly.

 

Dean slowly looked over at Castiel and smirked. “Who’s coming over?”

 

“Older vampires… They are important people and they like to check in on the vampires living in their area, and as they know I have new Fledglings, I need to make sure I seem competent.”

 

“What happens if you don’t?” Dean countered, his mind turning on which way he wanted to play this game.

 

Castiel looked painfully alarmed, his face falling. “Dean, I know you do not like me-.”

 

“ _Understatement_ of the year,” Dean replied snottily. Part of him knew he was being overly bratty and should have probably acted like the twenty-two year old he was, but he had been an adult his whole life. It was fun to pout, whine, and generally be a pain in the ass.

 

“If I do not come across as competent, you both could be taken away from me.”

 

Dean cheered and Sam rolled his eyes. Castiel flinched, curling in on himself, as if Dean had struck him bodily.

 

“Sweet,” Dean said. “What do I have to do get out of here?”

 

“Dean, you do not understand,” Castiel replied quickly. “If you are taken away from me, you can be passed off to _whomever_ the others wish. Meaning you could go to someone much worse than me… I allow you to live in my house, I do not ask anything of you, and I buy you gifts… Other vampires may be much worse than myself. Locking you away from the light, abusing you, hurting your brother… It is imperative you behave and _stay here_.”

 

Dean wanted to make a comment about how he’d like to take his chances, but if someone hurt Sam he would never be able to forgive himself. “Why can’t we just stay up here all night?” he asked. “We’ll even be quiet and not get too rowdy when we fuck.”

 

Dean loved smearing it in Castiel’s face that he wasn’t even getting sex from Dean anymore. He liked to make comments that Sam satisfied him more. Tearing Castiel down was his favorite thing to do. The bastard deserved it and worse. He was going to make the vampire’s life as miserable as possible before taking his life.

 

“Because they will wish to see you… I have some new clothes for the both of you, something more formal.” Castiel turned and stepped out of the room to return with bags. “I ask that you please wear these things and be downstairs and presentable at nine on the dot.”

 

Dean leaned forward and took the bags to look through them. Sam smiled as he pulled out his new clothes, seeming to enjoy the fancier fabrics. He rolled his eyes at the maroon button down shirt and nicer, dark washed jeans. At least he didn’t have to wear dress pants.

 

“Thanks, Cas,” Sam said genuinely. “We’ll do it.”

 

Castiel visibly relaxed. “Thank you,” he said. “I must go and prepare, but thank you for being cooperative.” There was a glance at Dean, something in a mixture of hope and longing, before he walked out, leaving Dean and Sam alone again.

 

“That was nice of him,” Sam said as he took the clothes to hang them up. “So they don’t get wrinkled,” he replied at Dean’s questioning look.

 

“Right.” Dean nodded and leaning back against the pillows, eyes on Sam’s ass through his tight underwear. “I wonder what he’ll get us next.”

 

“He said anything.” Sam turned and walked back over, bouncing on the bed a few times before straddling Dean’s lap.

 

“What do _you_ want?” he asked quietly, hands on Sam’s slim hips. His lips began to press against Sam’s neck and his hand slowly groped Sam’s crotch, eagerly working his cock to hard.

 

Sam whimpered, shifting to pull his underwear down enough to reveal his body. “I want you to fuck me right now.”

  
Dean grinned and flipped Sam onto his back, straddling Sammy’s thighs to hold him still. “Is that right?” When Sam gasped and nodded, his face flushing, Dean smiled wider. “My beautiful Sammy.”

 

“You have to be nice tonight,” Sam chided. “Okay?”

 

“I just won’t talk.”

 

Dean slid back so he could pull Sam’s thighs open, pulling his underwear down his thighs and calves to remove completely. Sam moaned, spreading his thighs slowly for Dean, reaching to cup his balls, pulling them up so Dean could see his hole. It was still stretched from their morning romp in the shower and on the bathroom counters.

 

“Promise me you’ll be nice,” Sam said.

 

“I can’t-.”

 

“Then no sex.” Sam snapped his legs shut, sat up, and grabbed his underwear, pulling them back on.

 

“Sam _my_ ,” Dean whined.

 

“None.” He stood and patted Dean on the head, walking off to lock himself in the bathroom.

 

Dean groaned and laid back on the bed to start jerking it.

 

⚰☠⚰

 

The men and women who came into Castiel’s house were fancy. The first man was tall, dark skinned, and serious faced. His suit and shoes cost more than all of Dean’s clothes combined, and probably some of Sam’s too. The woman on his arm was red of hair and she looked uncomfortable, as if she didn’t want to be here. Dean couldn’t blame her. The next man was shorter, fat, and white - his smile was creepy, it made Dean’s skin crawl, and he pulled Sam a little closer. The last man had golden hair and he seemed to have a friendly, if not obnoxious, disposition.

 

Dean decided he liked him.

 

“Raphael, Anna, Zachariah, Gabriel… These are my new Fledglings.” Castiel gestured to Dean and Sam. “Dean and Sam Winchester.”

 

“ _Brothers_ , Castiel?” Raphael purred. “How quaint.”

 

“Castiel never did like splitting up family members,” Anna remarked offhandedly.

 

Dean frowned, looking Castiel over, suddenly curious about his maker’s past. The one he did not seem keen on talking about. “What’s that mean?” he asked, not caring if it was out of turn.

 

The others turned a surprised look on him, but he wasn’t going to back down now. “It means,” Anna started slowly, “that Castiel hardly splits up families choosing new Fledglings. Family is very important to him.”

 

“Is that so?” Dean looked over at Castiel defiantly. “Coulda fooled me.”

 

“Dean,” Castiel muttered, his face dark and warning him.

 

“No, I wanna know,” Dean protested angrily. “I wanna know what that means.”

 

The vampires shifted and Raphael looked over at Castiel with a darkening stare. Anna spoke again, “Castiel used to have many family members, but they were all slaughtered by vampires.”

 

Dean’s eyebrows shot up close to his hairline and Sam exclaimed, “Oh no!”

 

“That is enough,” Castiel snapped. “Boys-.”

 

“So, they were slaughtered and he feels the need to just _make_ vampires to make up for his loss?” Dean asked. He laughed. It was cruel and a mean thing to do, but he laughed at the irony. Castiel’s family had been taken away from him, so he insisted on making new members who didn’t want him. It was pathetic.

 

“Do you not have control over them?” Raphael hissed. “Castiel, surely you know better than _this_.”

 

Castiel looked truly embarrassed as he turned to face Dean and Sam. “Go upstairs, both of you.”

 

“Is that an _order_?” Dean asked sarcastically.

 

“Yes.”

 

He sighed and dragged Sam with him as he was forced to go back upstairs and hide in their room. It hadn’t been his plan to misbehave and embarrass Castiel, but he had to admit, it was better than having to suffer through dinner with the Addams Family.

 

“Why did you do that?” Sam demanded once they were shut away. “You were so mean! Why would you laugh at him?!”

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, it just seemed so damn ironic… He makes vampires who hate him in an attempt to make a new family. It’s just pathetic.” Dean eagerly removed the nicer shoes Castiel had bought him and his jeans, which felt too stiff against his thighs.

 

“It was _mean_ ,” Sam said, sounding really hurt and offended.

 

“Sam, I’m sorry-.” But Sam was angrily going out of their room to probably sit on the stairs and listen, so Dean gave up and started to play video games again.

 

⚰☠⚰

 

Sam sat on top of the stairs, listening to the vampires berate Castiel for the entire evening. Except the one named Gabriel, he came to Castiel’s defense more than once. Sam decided he liked Gabriel. At the door, Gabriel lingered, and Sam heard their next words, and it made his heart (metaphorically) stop.

 

“Your Sam is pretty cute,” Gabriel commented lightly.

 

Castiel huffed. “You like him.”

 

“I know what I like, what can I say?” Gabriel replied and Sam could practically hear his smile. “But I understand if you don’t want to give him up.”

 

“I fear if I give him up, Dean will only want to follow… and even though Dean despises me, I care for him very much.”

 

“You’re too kind, Castiel.”

 

“I know,” Castiel replied, his voice quieter than before. “Good night, Gabriel.”

 

“Night, Cas.”

 

The door was shut and Sam quickly stood up and quietly retreated back to their room where Dean was playing video games. “You really hurt Castiel’s feelings,” he said as he let himself inside.

 

Dean shrugged. “Good.”

 

“Why do you have to be so mean? He buys us things, he takes care of us… He does more than Dad _ever_ did.” Sam walked over to stand in front of the TV, obstructing Dean’s view.

 

“Dad didn’t kill us and make us into monsters, either,” Dean snapped back smartly. “Now move-.”

 

The door opened.

 

⚰☠⚰

 

Dean looked over at Castiel who stood in the doorway looking furious. “Hey,” he replied lamely.

 

Castiel walked over and raised his hand to smack Dean across the face, which Dean didn’t flinch from. He wasn’t afraid of Castiel, and he was certain his own father had done much worse to him in the past. But Castiel didn’t hit him and his hand slowly recoiled away.

 

“Your family was killed?” Dean asked.

 

“Yes.” Castiel spat.

 

“I’m sorry.” And he meant it this time. He was sorry that Castiel’s family had been killed. He felt sorry for the bastard. “Why’d they leave you alive?”

 

“I don’t know. I never got a chance to ask.”

 

“Look, I’m sorry I laughed at you, it was inappropriate,” Dean said quietly. He did actually feel sorry for being so rude, but he could tell Castiel didn’t believe him. Not that he blamed Castiel either.

 

“Good night,” was Castiel’s only reply as he turned to leave, shutting the door behind him.

 

Sam jumped up and ran after Cas. Dean could hear him talking but their conversation was muffled, and Dean waited for Sam to come back, but he never did. He sighed, slowly lying down on the bed to stare up at the ceiling. He knew what it was like to not have a family; to have no one…

 

_You always have Sam_.

 

Dean looked over at the door that had been left open. The only person he had ever had consistently was Sam, which was better than no one. Castiel had no one. He didn’t even have _them_. Dean made sure to keep them as separate as possible and Dean could feel an inkling of guilt tickle on his peripherals, which made him angry. He didn’t _want_ to feel bad for the man who had taken his life away, but as he thought on it, Castiel had given him a new life. Theoretically, a better one.

 

He and Sam no longer lived in the slums.

 

At night they were lulled to sleep by the sound of ocean waves not gunshots. There was the smell of salt in the air, no more smog and smoke. He didn’t have to worry if Sam wanted to take a walk outside at night to look at the stars - which they could actually see at Castiel’s house. They had everything they wanted and more. Castiel did his best to buy their love and affection, even if it never worked. In fact, Castiel was likely to buy them what he had promised earlier, even though Dean had broken their deal, simply because the vampire was overly generous. Castiel probably would have even let them leave and live their own lives as long as they came home each night for dinner.

 

He sighed, turning the TV off and rolling onto his side to stare out the window. The moon was shining in and he could see it glittering on the ocean. If Dean were honest with himself, he would admit that he was more or less happy - probably happier than he had ever been as a human. Of course, he couldn’t eat pie anymore, which was a huge damper on things, but he had clothes, food, a guaranteed roof over his head, a bathtub to lounge in, and Sam to love him.

 

Unless, of course, if he had messed that last part up tonight.

 

Dean stood hurriedly and walked over to Castiel’s room, knocking on the door this time before letting himself in. Sam was on Castiel’s bed with him, a large book in his lap. He looked fascinated and Castiel was quietly pointing to things and elaborating. It took Dean a moment to realize he was looking at a photo album. They both looked up at him when he came to stand at the end of the bed.

 

“Hey,” Dean said lamely, crossing his arms. “Mind if I crash your party?”

 

Castiel did not reply and Sam smiled, lifting up the photo album to show him. “Look, Dean. Cas has so many cool pictures. He’s been _all over_ the world. He’s even been to _Russia_.”

 

“I am from Russia,” Castiel corrected quietly. “St. Petersburg to be exact.”

 

“That’s so cool,” Sam said, turning to look at Castiel fully. “What’s it like there? Is it cold?”

 

Castiel smiled and tickled Sam’s side, making the boy giggle. “Yes,” he replied. “It can be quite cold there. It is much different from the States.”

 

“Do you miss it?” Sam asked.

 

Castiel paused, his face growing distant, as he thought back on his home. “There are times that I do, yes… I had a twin… his name was James… we called him Jimmy. My father was not Russian, you see, my mother was. My father was from America and he had a penchant for American names, but my mother liked Biblical ones, so they compromised on the two of us.”

 

“Is Jimmy dead?” Sam whispered.

 

Castiel nodded sadly. “Yes,” he whispered. “He was killed along with the rest of my family by the vampires… I don’t know why they left me alive, perhaps to make me suffer…” He shrugged. “I don’t know.”

 

“How old are you?” Dean asked.

 

“I was born in 1705.”

 

“That makes you…” Sam trailed off as he did the math in his head. “ _Wow_. 305.”

 

Dean blinked, honestly blown away from Castiel’s age. “Shit,” he whispered. It struck him then how he and Sam would possibly live for the same amount of time or longer. It was unnerving.

 

“Yes.” Castiel took the photo album and shut it, stashing it away under his bed. “It is late, you two should prepare for sleeping.”

 

Sam pouted. “But we were having fun. I like hearing your stories.”

 

Castiel’s face softened slightly and he pat Sam’s lightly on the head. “Another time.”

 

“You promise?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Nodding, Sam stood, hugged Castiel quickly, and then dashed out of the room. Dean stayed behind, his eyes roaming over Castiel slowly. They didn’t say anything, and Dean didn’t know how to fill the silence anyway.

 

“Good night, Dean.”

 

He opened his mouth to speak. For once, Dean did not want to go to bed angry. “Cas…”

 

“Hm?”

 

Biting his lip, Dean slid into bed with his maker and kissed him. He didn’t know why, but he kissed him anyway, cupping Castiel’s face. He knew what it was like to be lonely, but he couldn’t imagine what it would be like to be lonely for over three hundred years. Castiel kissed him back, sliding his hands to hold Dean’s waist. When they broke away, Dean felt breathless, even though he had no need to breathe oxygen.

 

“Shit,” he hissed, staring at Castiel heatedly, which the gaze was returned tenfold. “Shit, shit, fuck me.”

 

Castiel did not waste anytime, instead, flipping Dean onto his back and quickly doing away with his sweatpants and underwear, shoving his shirt up to his chest. Dean moaned, spreading his legs for Castiel, his eyes fluttering shut when his maker wrapped his mouth around his nipple, sucking it and biting it. The bud drew up, puffy and pink, making Dean’s cock ache with every suck and pass of Castiel’s tongue. He had never known how sensitive they were until now.

 

Castiel made quick work with both of them, only drawing away when each nipple was erect and puffy, Dean’s skin flushed all the way down to his stomach. He felt Castiel’s fingers brush his entrance and Dean bit his lip until it felt sore. His rim practically twitched and ached for Castiel’s fingers and cock.

 

“Fuck,” he breathed when Castiel teased and gave his rim a few pats and spanks before grabbing a bottle of lube out of the nightstand. “I just want your dick, shove it in me.”

 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Castiel replied.

 

“I don’t care, Cas, just fuck me.”

 

Castiel nodded, lubing up his cock rather than his fingers, starting to press in. Dean groaned, biting his lip again to cut off the noise, staving off a whimper of pain at the stretch and burn. But soon, Castiel was seated inside of him, and he was wrapping his legs and arms around his maker, burying his face in Castiel’s neck. He began to beg to be fucked, quietly, over and over. He wanted to be treated like a slut, so Castiel started to thrust into him; slow at first, but it wasn’t long before they were making the bed shake and squeak.

 

Dean could hear himself making pitiful, breathy noises, but it felt so good he didn’t care. His cock was trapped between his stomach and Castiel’s shirt, so the friction was making for a wild ride. “Son of a bitch,” he hissed as his toes curled. There wasn’t enough lube between them for a slick fuck, but Dean enjoyed the friction. He knew he’d be sore later, but he wanted it to hurt. He wanted the punishment.

 

“Dean, I’m going to come,” Castiel growled, speeding up for the finish.

 

He nodded as he started to come, making a sticky mess between them, practically gluing Castiel’s shirt to his stomach. He shut his eyes as Castiel sped up for the last few legs of the marathon, before finally, he felt Castiel come. He groaned at the feeling, his eyes fluttering as he felt his body cool off with Castiel’s load. Even Sam didn’t make him feel this damn good, which he hated to admit. They were both panting and starting to relax, and Dean realized, for once, he didn’t want to get out of Castiel’s bed. He wanted to stay.

 

“That was good,” Dean muttered, trying to pay a compliment to Cas. “Really good.”

 

Castiel pulled out and rolled away from him. His maker stood and stripped out of the rest of his clothes, tossing them with the other dirty ones. “You should go back to Sam.”

 

Dean slowly sat up, feeling like Cas had punched him in the gut. “What, no cuddle time?” he asked sarcastically, even though part of him, a small, buried very, _very_ deep part of him, wanted to. He knew Castiel didn’t believe him - that he didn’t believe Dean had enjoyed it, and it was all his fault really.

 

“Sam will miss you.” Castiel was disappearing behind his bathroom door, shutting it firmly.

 

Dean sighed, listening as the water for the shower came on. He was about to get up and do as Castiel asked, when he heard a distinct sob coming from the bathroom. He looked over at the closed door and felt his guilt eat at him even more.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Castiel was gone.

 

The house was empty save for Sam still asleep. There was no note and as far as Dean could see Castiel was not out back on the beach. Dean frowned, feeling his panic build. Had Castiel left them? He had probably just gone to the store, but part of him feared his maker had abandoned him. Like his father.

 

Dean paced the downstairs bitterly, _waiting_ for Castiel to come home. In his impatient rage, Dean washed the dishes, cleaned the kitchen, and found some spray to dust the downstairs. For once, he was careful not to break anything. It wasn’t until he came to the case holding the ceramic bees that he began to feel guilty again. He shouldn’t have broken Castiel’s figurines, especially since it had really hurt Cas’ feelings.

 

“ _They cannot be replaced, some of them were hundreds of years old…_ ”

 

Castiel’s words echoed in Dean’s mind, leaving him feeling empty in his chest. It had been _wrong_ to break Castiel’s possessions. Biting his lip, Dean left the bees in cabinet, not bothering to dust them at all. Castiel would take care of them if he wanted.

 

A sigh escaped Dean as he finally sat down to wait for Castiel to come home. If Castiel could read his mind, perhaps he could listen in.

 

_Cas… where are you man? You’re not here and I’m worried you just… took off. Like my Dad. Don’t be my Dad, please. I mean- I don’t care if you leave me, but… It’s Sam. Sam can’t take anymore abandonment, okay? He just can’t take it anymore._

 

He wasn’t sure if he would receive an answer, so Dean waited, twiddling his thumbs helplessly. It wasn’t just Sam who had abandonment issues, but Castiel didn’t need to know that. At least not directly _from_ him. He was tired of being left, he was tired of being forgotten. Surely, a vampire over three hundred years old could understand _that_.

 

Especially one whose family had been killed. It was then Dean realized he didn’t know Castiel’s full story about his lost Children. Perhaps, Castiel would be ready soon to tell him. If he showed Cas he could be trusted, then maybe he could ask more personal questions.

 

_Cas… I’m sorry. I’m really sorry._

 

Dean shut his eyes and let out an unnecessary but tired sigh. With the house quiet and empty he could practically feel Castiel’s sadness crashing in down on him. If he had been alive for as long as Castiel, he would have been lonely and desperate for finding love too.

 

_I know you don’t believe me because… well, because I’m a jerk and I was_ really _mean to you Cas. I’m sorry. You can come home and beat me if you want. I don’t mind…_

 

Dean slid his eyes around the living room. He wondered what Castiel liked. What he enjoyed, what made him happy. Bees, that was the only thing Castiel seemed to obviously like.

 

_You can spank me. Tell me I was bad. I’ll suck your cock and rub your balls if you want. I’ll do anything you want if you just forgive me, Cas._

 

Dean knew he _couldn’t_ blush but he was sure he would have been if it were possible. Chewing his bottom lip, Dean slid his fly open, wondering if he and Cas could have a weird version of phone sex. Just through their minds. Of course, that was assuming Castiel could hear him at all.

 

_I’m touching myself, Cas. I’ve got my hand around my cock. I’m gonna think about you… and how you make me feel Cas._

 

Groaning, Dean shuddered as he shut his eyes, slowly stroking himself. The head of his cock was already wet and he bit his lip hard. Picturing Castiel coming home, angry, and bending him over the couch, spanking his ass until it was angry red, was making his cock throb.

 

“Fuck,” he hissed, watching as his foreskin rolled down on its own. He was so hard it _hurt_. _Cas, come home. I need you, Cas._

 

The sound of the front door opening made his eyes fly open. It wasn’t long before Castiel appeared, his eyes full of lust and fangs drawn. Dean smiled lazily and continued to stroke himself.

 

“Hey, Cas,” he said with a wink. “I guess you _could_ hear me.”

 

“Yes,” Castiel growled. “I could hear you.”

 

“Where were you?”

 

“At the store.” Castiel walked over and pulled Dean’s pants and underwear down to his ankles. “Buying you and Sam something.”

 

“What?” he whispered, tilting his head up for a playful kiss.

 

“I told you I would buy you both something new. Did I not?” Castiel sucked on his fingers and began to trace Dean’s rim, soon pressing his fingers in.

 

“Y-yeah- _fuck_.” Dean shut his eyes and arched into Castiel’s hand, speeding up his own hand. “Fuck- _fuck_.”

 

“I was standing in the store and the next thing I know, you’re _touching_ yourself, like a bad, _bad_ boy.”

 

Dean slowly opened his eyes again, chewing on his lip still. “Yeah,” he breathed heavily. “I was… I’m sorry, Cas, I’m sorry.”

 

“For being a bad boy?”

 

He nodded pathetically but he wasn’t talking about _now_. He was talking about being awful to Cas from the beginning. For plotting to kill Castiel. For even trying to find a way to procure dead man’s blood. “Yes, I’m very sorry.”

 

Suddenly, sex did not sound as fun anymore, and his erection was fading. Castiel’s head tilted at the sight of Dean flagging, and he slowly pulling his fingers away. “What is wrong?” he asked.

 

“I shouldn’t have hurt your feelings. I shouldn’t have broken your stuff or disrespected you or yelled at you… I shouldn’t have ignored you and hurt you- I’m just _so_ sorry, Cas.” The last bit ended on a desperate whine. Needing Castiel to truly forgive him was an understatement.

 

“I know, Dean,” Castiel replied quietly with a soft kiss. “I know.”

 

“You’re not mad at me?”

 

“I was _never_ mad at you.”

 

Dean sat up, dropping his feet to the floor. “You should have,” he snapped. “You should have been _pissed_.”

 

“I knew you would be upset at first-.” Castiel cut off when Dean kissed him fiercely. “Dean-.”

 

“No, you should _punish_ me, Cas! I was _going_ to kill you!” He yanked his jeans and boxers up, stumbling to his feet. “You should take stuff away from me. _Do_ something!”

 

Dean wasn’t sure why he wanted Castiel to hurt him. If Castiel were willing to forgive him, he should have simply accepted this fact, but he wanted punished. He wanted pain.

 

“Dean, I don’t want to punish you,” Castiel replied, staring at him in pure confusion.

 

“I insulted you! I broke your stuff! I turned Sam on you! I insulted you, tore you down, made fun of you-.” He broke off as tears choked his voice. The bloody tears began to streak down his face and he fell to his knees, burying his face in Castiel’s stomach. “Great, now I’m gonna ruin your shirt!”

 

Castiel’s fingers were kind and gentle as they ran through his hair, petting him lightly. “Dean, it’s okay. I’m not angry… I am sorry that you wish I would be, but I am not.”

 

Dean shuddered, trying to wipe his face clean. “You shouldn’t be so nice… Is that how you lost your other Children? By being too nice?”

 

Castiel slid down onto the floor with him, sliding his hands to both of his shoulders. “My Children left me, as Children are wont to do.”

 

“But _why_? You’re so generous. Why would they leave you?”

 

Castiel gave him a sad smile. “Because, like most children, they need to go out on their own… and I have to stop assuming I will find my soulmate simply by turning as many people as possible.”

 

“We won’t leave you,” Dean snarled fiercely. “I promise.”

 

Castiel shook his head, cupping Dean’s face in both of his hands. “Do not make promises you cannot keep, Child.” He pressed a kiss to Dean’s forehead.

 

He wanted to protest - to tell Castiel, to convince him, that they would never leave, but in the back of his mind, he knew Castiel was right. He couldn’t swear he would be with him the rest of their lives, since the rest of their lives was going to be an awfully long time.

 

“Do you wish to see what I’ve bought you?” Castiel asked, drawing him out his thoughts.

 

“We don’t deserve it, whatever it is,” he muttered bitterly.

 

“Perhaps, perhaps not,” Castiel replied. ‘But that does not change the fact that I’ve bought it for you. Now come along. I hope you enjoy it as much as I believe Sam will.”

 

Dean raised an eyebrow, slowly following Castiel toward the garage. “What’d you get him, a dog?” he joked just as Castiel opened the door, revealing a fluffy puppy sitting in a box. “Oh… You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me.”

 

⚰☠⚰

 

“A dog!” Sam gasped excitedly as Dean drew him downstairs to meet the new addition to the family. “Oh, he so cute!”

 

Dean rolled his eyes and gave Sam a slight push toward the fluffy puppy. “Yeah, you’ve got Cas to thank for that one.”

 

“Thanks Cas!” Sam cried as he held the puppy in his lap, which began to lick Sam’s chin.

 

Dean rolled his eyes again and went to pout on the couch. This gift was most definitely _not_ for him. He didn’t like dogs, in fact, he _hated_ dogs. When he had been thirteen he had been attacked by a group of dogs; they had ripped him up so badly he’d almost died. Dogs were not his favorite.

 

“You are most welcome, Sam,” Castiel replied. “Perhaps you would like to take him outside and play? He doesn’t have a name, because I thought _you_ would be the expert on such matters.”

  
Sam smiled brightly and nodded. “Okay!” Holding the puppy in his arms, Sam walked out the back door and down toward the beach, leaving Dean alone with Castiel. Again.

 

“You are upset,” Castiel stated as he walked over. “Why?”

 

“I don’t like dogs,” he replied with a stubborn shrug.

 

“I am sorry, Dean… He will not get very big according to the mother’s owner.”

 

“I thought you “went to the store”?” he snapped bitterly.

 

“Well, I did not want to give the surprise away.” Castiel sat down beside Dean slowly. “Tonight, Gabriel is coming over to see Sam… He has taken quite a liking to him.”

 

Dean frowned, looking over at Castiel in question. “What does that mean exactly?”

 

“He likes Sam, he wishes to court him-.”

 

“To _what_?” Dean asked, his eyes widening. “To _court_ him? The _fuck_ does that even mean?!”

 

“Dean, it’s _okay_. Gabriel is a good vampire, very kind, and generous.” Castiel slid his hand to the back of Dean’s head, cupping it affectionately. “Out of all of the vampires Sam could be with, Gabriel is a good person.”

 

“You’re just going to _pawn_ him off?!” Dean roared, suddenly very angry with his maker. “You know what? I take back that nice shit I said about you, you’re a dick.”

 

“ _Dean_!” Castiel stood as he did, but Dean shoved him back on the couch and stormed back outside to sulk.

 

⚰☠⚰

 

“So, where is he?” Gabriel asked with a wide smile. “What’s wrong, you look down.”

 

Castiel shook his head and stepped aside. “Dean is upset with me, because I made him aware of your intentions.”

 

“You told him I was a good guy, yeah?” Gabriel asked as he hung up his coat on the rack.

 

Castiel nodded sadly. “Yes,” he whispered. “I did… But, Dean is… _fickle_.”

 

“Ugh, I hate vampires like that.” Gabriel shuddered and followed Castiel out to the kitchen. “So, where’s Sam?”

 

“He should be in soon-.” Castiel peered through the window and nodded as he saw Sam racing up to the door with the puppy. “Here is now.”

 

Sam burst in through the door, laughing as the puppy just beat him. “You win!” he exclaimed, snatching up the dog in his arms again. “Good job, Bones.”

 

“Is that his name?” Castiel asked.

 

“Yeah!” Sam’s smile made is face look younger than he really was, which was beautiful in Castiel’s opinion. “Oh, hi… Gabriel, right?”

 

Gabriel nodded. Castiel noted that he had straightened his back and tried to appear bigger than usual. “That’s right,” Gabriel replied with a smile. “I’m Gabriel and you’re Sam… yes?”

 

Sam nodded back. “Yep. That’s me… Hey Cas, where’s Dean?”

 

“Out,” he replied shortly. “Sam, Gabriel is here for you.”

 

“Me?” Sam laughed, setting Bones on the ground. “Why?”

 

“Because I find you fascinating,” Gabriel replied. “I have something for you.”

 

Castiel glanced up to watch Gabriel unveil an odd purple shirt; there was a dog silhouette printed on it. He smirked and shook his head, pouring some o-neg into glasses.

 

“Oh… Thanks?” Sam asked, accepting the t-shirt, which would be too big for him, but he seemed to like it anyway. “Is this a date? Am I being set up?”

 

He couldn’t help but snort out a laugh. “Yes,” he said. “More or less.”

 

“ _Why_?” Sam asked as he pulled off his sweaty shirt and replaced it with the new purple one. “Do you not want me anymore?”

 

“Sam, you are always welcome here,” Castiel replied firmly. “It is not that you are not welcome here. Gabriel simply expressed interest in you and it is customary for vampires to court their suitors. You do not have to accept this courting, you may tell him no.”

 

“I hope you don’t,” Gabriel said, sounding hopeful that Sam would accept his offer. “I’ve got a pretty rad apartment. It’s on top of his big building, lots of windows, a pool… I throw parties. My place is _a lot_ more exciting that Cas’ place.”

 

Castiel rolled his eyes and handed Gabriel and Sam a glass each. “It’s true,” he admitted with a small smile. “I am going to go and find Dean, you two behave.”

 

“Oh, we will,” Gabriel replied with a devious smirk.

 

He sighed and patted Sam’s shoulder before heading outside and down along the beach.

 

⚰☠⚰

 

“So…” Sam trailed off, looking Gabriel over. He was handsome, that much Sam could admit, even though he was already taller than him.

 

Gabriel smiled and gestured for them to have a seat on the couch, so Sam followed suit. “Glad you didn’t tell me to fuck off.”

 

“I like giving people chances,” Sam replied with a shrug. “I had a girlfriend before coming to Cas’ but I guess that's over now.”

 

“Eh,” Gabriel replied with a wave of his hand. “Girls are fickle little princesses. But me? I’ll treat you however you wanna be treated. You wanna be a princess? I’ll treat you like one. You wanna be King? I got you, Sammy.”

 

Sam could practically feel himself blushing as he looked down in embarrassment. “Only Dean calls me that,” he said shyly, “but I don’t mind when you do.”  

 

“Yeah?”

 

He nodded and slid closer to Gabriel, feeling special. Castiel had chosen Dean, and he was only here because Dean had wanted him, but now _he_ was being chosen. It felt nice. Strange, but nice.

 

“Good. So, what kinds of things do you like? So I can make sure to make you happy.”

 

“Dogs. Books. Learning.” Sam shrugged. “I’m not too complicated.”

 

“You like books?” Gabriel asked.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Well, maybe for our next date, I’ll take you to a bookstore.” Gabriel winked and slowly draped his arm over the back of the couch. Sam could tell Gabriel was trying to do all of the cool moves Dean used to do on his girlfriends.

 

“That actually sounds really nice,” he said honestly.

 

“Consider it a date.”

 

Sam slowly leaned into Gabriel’s side, allowing Gabriel to wrap his arm around his shoulders. “This isn’t so bad either,” he admitted quietly.

 

“Yeah?” Gabriel asked, sounding hopeful.

 

Sam smiled and shut his eyes. “Yeah.”

 

⚰☠⚰

 

The moon made the water of the ocean glitter like it was silver and not blue. Dean glared at the water, angrily throwing rocks in. Stupid Castiel, trying to pawn his brother off like a piece of jewelry.

 

“Hate him,” Dean growled. “Hate him!”

 

“Dean.”

 

“Ugh, _go away_!” Dean turned and chucked a rock at Castiel. He hadn’t expected it to connect but from the sound his maker made, it had hit him.

 

“Dean, please, you are being childish-.”

 

“That’s my brother!” he roared, turning to grab Castiel by the lapels. “ _My_ brother! Not yours! You don't get to just _pawn_ him off like a piece of property!”

 

“Gabriel is simply wanting to be his lover, Dean. Sam is more than welcome to decline _any_ offer he makes!” Castiel pulled out of his grasp. “I do not understand why you are so angry about this.”

 

“Because, you’re just throwing him away!” he snapped. “Shouldn’t Sam have the right to choose?!”

 

“ _Yes_.” Castiel nodded. “And he _does_. He may decline Gabriel at any point in time-.”

 

Dean shook his head and threw another rock at Castiel, this time purposefully aiming for his head. “You don’t get it!” He picked up another rock to throw. “Sam is too nice! He won’t say _no_!”

 

“Dean-.” Castiel ducked but soon Dean was throwing so many stones at him that he couldn’t, and he had to crouch and take it, holding his hands up. “Dean, that is enough!”

 

“No!” Dean screamed, throwing as many rocks as he could. “I hate you! You think you own us! You think you can pawn us off and use us all you want, but you _can’t_.”

 

“I said that is _enough_ ,” Castiel snarled, and Dean stopped. There was an order in Castiel’s tone, he had no choice but to stand still. There were cuts along Castiel’s forehead and cheeks, which were not healing as fast as they usually would have.

 

“You fucking coward-.”

 

“Dean Winchester,” Castiel said as he stood, his voice lowering. “You are not angry with me… You are angry with your father.”

 

Dean’s face fell and he stared angrily away from Castiel. “Shut up.”

 

“You are _angry_ with John.” Castiel walked over to him, lying a hand on Dean’s shoulder, holding him from pulling away. “You are angry with your father for hurting you and Sam your _entire_ lives… I am not your father, Dean. I will not abandon you and throw you away like he did.”

 

Dean could feel tears welling up in his eyes. “Sure you will,” he whispered. “Just like _everyone_ else.”

 

Castiel turned him around, pulling him close to his chest to hold. “I will never leave you, Dean. I am not _pawning_ Sam off to Gabriel… Sam may live here for the rest of his life, if he chooses, but it is _his_ choice. Not yours. Not mine. Not even Gabriel’s. Do you understand?”

 

Dean shuddered, trying not to cry on Castiel’s shirt again, but he couldn’t help it. The tears ran down his face pathetically and he cling to the back of Castiel’s shirt with both of his hands. “I’m sorry,” he sobbed.

 

“I know.”

 

“I just- … Dad was _always_ gone and then- then he just didn’t come back-.” Dean practically swallowed his tongue as he hiccuped. “Then I come to find out he’s _dead_ and I gotta take care of Sammy…”

 

“And you are doing a wonderful job,” Castiel praised him quietly.

 

“I just- I don’t want to make him feel as if I’m leaving him and giving him away…”

 

“I am sure he knows that is not the case.” Castiel began to rub his back and Dean felt his body molding against Castiel’s.

 

Dean went quiet, listening to the sound of the tide coming in and out, his arms around Castiel’s back tightly. Timidly, Dean pressed his lips to Castiel’s neck, kissing along under his chin, and up to his lips, asking for forgiveness in the small gestures.

 

“It’s okay,” Castiel whispered, understanding completely. “I forgive you.”

  
Dean shut his eyes tightly, kissing Castiel in desperation. He was just glad Castiel kissed him back.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Dean watched as Sam walked off with Gabriel, holding hands and being gross together, off to go on a _date_. A real date. Gabriel was taking Sam to some nerdy book convention. Not just a book _store_ , but a book convention.

 

“They’re so lame,” Dean said to Castiel who stood beside him.

 

Castiel rolled his eyes, waving them off, before heading back inside. “You are jealous.”

 

“I am not!” Dean turned to follow Cas, glaring daggers into the older vampire’s back. “I am not _jealous_.”

 

“Then why does it bother you so much that Sam is going on a date?”

 

Dean folded his arms across his chest and began to pout. Maybe Cas was right, maybe he _was_ jealous. After all, Castiel didn’t take _him_ on dates. They had sex, sure, but no dates.

 

Still pouting, Dean walked over to a stool next to the breakfast bar in the kitchen to sit, glaring over at his maker.

 

“You wish to go on a date,” Castiel said, not even questioning.

 

“Maybe.”

 

“I did not think you thought of me so highly, Dean.” Castiel looked over at him.

 

“...I don’t,” he lied. “It’d just be nice to do _something_ other than sit on my butt all day, that’s all.” He shrugged. “I could do it with you or Sam, I don’t care.”

 

“You don’t care?” Castiel asked with a small smile. Dean could see Castiel was amused, it was annoying.

 

“Shut up. I said I don’t care.” He looked away, stubborn to the core. He wasn’t going to _admit_ he wanted to go on a date, at least not out loud.

 

“So, I suppose our honeymoon is over then?” Castiel asked, turning to face him and set a glass of o-neg on the counter.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Last night, you were quite eager and whimpery.” Castiel smiled and winked. “I rather enjoyed your neediness, but this morning you seem withdrawn again. Is the honeymoon over so soon?”

 

Dean rolled his eyes again. “I want you tell me about your lost vampire kids.”

 

“Dean-.”

 

“Tell me, Cas.”

 

Castiel sighed. “They left, there is not much else to tell.”

 

“Yeah, but _why_. Why did they leave you?” Dean took a sip of the blood; it still unnerved him that it sort of tasted like chocolate, it was so good.

 

Castiel glanced down at his own glass, staring into its shallow depths. “They left me because they wanted to have their own lives, as I said before… And I am sure they left me because I became too overbearing.”

 

“But they can’t deny your order, so why didn’t you just demand they stay?” Dean asked, honestly confused as to why Castiel didn’t have a house full of vampires.

 

Castiel looked at him then. “How do you feel when I command you do something?”

 

Dean shifted. “Okay, point taken.”

 

“I release my Children when the time comes, I can always sense it before it happens.” Castiel drank his breakfast slowly. Dean watched his throat swallowing, licking his lips hungrily. The smallest gestures Cas made turned him on, it was ridiculous.

 

“You gonna do that to me and Sam?” he asked.

 

“I hope not.”

 

“So, what happens if Sam and Gabriel do this courting thing and it works out?”

 

“Sam will live with Gabriel.” Castiel shrugged. “It is not complicated.”

 

“Sam seems to like him…” Dean finished off the o-neg in a few gulps, setting the glass down with a little thunk. “I mean, he talks about Gabe after, and he always seems to like him. I don’t know…”

 

“Well, that is good.” Castiel smiled and took Dean’s glass, carrying it with his own back to the dishwasher to be washed. “If I were to take you on a date, where would you want to go?”

 

Dean thought on it; there were plenty of places he’d want to go, but there was _one_ place in particular he figured he could have fun _and_ take some frustration out. “Ever been paintballing?”

 

⚰☠⚰

 

Castiel was _horrible_ at paintball.

 

Which was helpful for Dean, since he was winning, but he could tell Castiel was not as into it as he was; probably because he couldn’t hit Dean worth a damn. Even for a vampire, Castiel was awful at the game. _Maybe he’s just letting you win. Consider that?_

 

Dean growled and ran around the corner, pummeling Cas with a final barrage. Castiel threw up his hands in defeat and Dean grinned ear to ear. Paintball was the best damn game ever invented that didn’t involve real guns.

 

“Ha! Take _that_ ,” Dean said, pointing at him. “I win.”

 

“Yes, you do,” Castiel agreed as he stood up from where he’d dropped to his knees. “This game is humiliating, how do you find any enjoyment in it?”

 

“Well, it helps when you don’t _suck_ at it,” Dean said, even helping Castiel to his feet. “Which I don’t get. You can hear my thoughts but you suck at paintball? You didn’t _let_ me win, did you?”

 

“Believe me Dean, only masochists would let their opponent win this game.” Castiel shook his head. “I was off my game is all. I am sure if we played again I would do better.”

 

“Yeah _right_ ,” Dean laughed. “C’mon, let’s go change and I guess loser can pick the next activity.”

 

“Hm.” Castiel half smiled and together they went to return their equipment and go out to Castiel’s car. Dean had wanted to drive, but Castiel had insisted he drive, so Dean had given up on begging. Even though Cas’ car was _stupid_.

 

“So where to, Loser?” Dean asked with a grin as he sat in the passenger’s seat.

 

“I don’t know,” Castiel admitted. “Perhaps we should go home-.”

 

“Aw, _c’mon_. Don’t you like to do stuff for fun?” Dean asked, feeling his voice trail off in a whine. “Please? C’mon, Cas. Let’s do something _fun_.”

 

“Like…?”

 

Dean grinned. “Just follow my directions, I got this.”

 

⚰☠⚰

 

Watching Castiel stare up at the fair with squinted eyes was definitely worth the drive. He grinned and pulled Cas along. “C’mon Slowpoke, let’s go.”

 

“Dean, I do not understand-.”

 

“You _will_. Jesus, give it a chance, old man.”

 

Castiel sighed and followed, paying for the bracelets so they could ride any of their rides on a whim. Dean pulled Castiel into the fair by the wrist, trying not to think on what it would be like to hold Castiel’s hand.

 

“What does one do at this place?” Castiel asked.

 

“I can’t believe you’ve never been to a fair. Three hundred years and no carnivals?” He shook his head. “Tragic. C’mon, I’ll take you to my favorite ride.”

 

“Alright.”

 

Dean smiled at Castiel but his maker didn’t smile back and that worried Dean. Was something wrong? Had he upset Castiel? It was then that Dean realized he _cared_ whether or not he did upset him, because he didn’t want to anymore. He wanted to make Cas happy, not sad.

 

_Bumper cars will fix it. Bumper cars fixes everything._

 

Dean flashed Castiel another smile when they came to stand in front of the bumper cars. “Ta da!”

 

“What exactly is the point to this game?” Castiel asked, his head tilted to the side when he watched people crash into one another.

 

“You _supposed_ to hit other people, that’s the whole point, it’s _great_.”

 

“And this is considered… fun?”

 

“Hell yes.” Dean pulled Castiel to stand in line, which was blessedly short since the fair was so small. “You’ll love it, I swear.” When it was their turn, Dean hopped into a car, way too excited about the idea of crashing around into people; he watched Castiel climb into his own car, looking about as confused as a newborn child.

 

“Dean-.” Castiel cut off when they started and Dean eagerly backed up and crashed into Castiel, sending him backward.

 

Dean grinned, waved, and took off, ready to be the reigning champion of the bumper car ring. He had always been excellent at bumper cars. He never gave up. Dean glanced back and saw Castiel was stuck in a corner, looking confused as to how he could free himself; he laughed, shaking his head as he whipped around.

 

Some kid kept ramming into Castiel’s car on purpose, which wasn’t funny, but they were just a little kid. Dean held back some anger and bumped into the kid’s car gently, trying to make him stop. Castiel looked helpless; it was almost sad.

 

Dean drove around in another pass, and saw Castiel had finally broken free, but he kept getting harassed by the other players. _Probably because he drives like he’s drunk._ Cas was an easy target, he realized, and Dean started to feel bad. After this, he’d let Cas pick the next thing they did; it would only be fair.

 

When their time was up, Castiel climbed out quickly and Dean had to jog to catch up. “Hey-.”

 

“That was not fun,” Castiel said immediately.

 

“Yeah, sorry, I didn’t realize you’d be so… well, so bad at it.” Dean shrugged. “You can pick the next thing.”

 

Castiel paused and looked around and then he watched his maker’s eye land on the _one_ thing Dean abhorred. He stayed rooted to the spot as Castiel walked towards it.

 

The Ferris Wheel.

 

The worst ride in any and every fair; Dean wanted the ride to be _banned._ Forever.

 

“Coming, Dean?” Castiel called.

 

“Um, I’m gonna sit this one out…” Dean said timidly.

 

“You said I could pick-.”

 

“Yeah, well, I’m not feeling so good, so…”

 

“Dean?” Castiel returned to stand with him, his eyes narrowed. “What is wrong?”

 

Dean sighed and dropped his eyes to the ground in shame. “I’m afraid of heights,” he mumbled.

 

“Oh… I was not aware.” Castiel gave him a small smile. “Then, we may do something else.”

 

“You can still pick,” Dean said quickly, desperate for Cas to have a good time. “Just not that one.”

 

Castiel shrugged. “I am sure whatever you pick I will enjoy.”

 

Dean sighed and nodded. “C’mon then.”  

 

⚰☠⚰

 

Castiel did not enjoy anything Dean picked out, but by the end of the day, they sat together on a hay bale stack to watch fireworks go off. Dean was leaning against Castiel’s shoulder, feeling tired, which was probably due to the one glass of o-neg he’d had today. He needed to feed.

 

“M’hungry,” Dean mumbled, feeling sluggish. Even his speech was blurred.

 

Castiel wrapped an arm around his waist and helped him stand up. “Come, we will go home and eat.”

 

“Okay… Cas, did you… haffun?”

 

Castiel chuckled and kissed him playfully. “Yes, I had fun, Dean.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“I promise.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a terrible, schmoopy update, sorry


End file.
